The Lord of Oblivion
by BlaketheEpicArgonian
Summary: An ancient prophecy, born of spite, tells the tale of a dark spirit, who craves destruction and chaos. This is the story of Zyr, the Void Walker, the Dark One, and the future Lord of Oblivion.
1. Prologue to Darkness

**All rights to The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, Zenimax Media, and their respective shareholders. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Lord of Oblivion<strong>

* * *

><p>At a tavern in Argonia, better known as the province of Black Marsh, specifically in the swamp city of Blackrose, a cloaked stranger walks into a bar, his long hooded cloak covering all his features, save for his imposing seven foot height.<p>

"What do you want stranger?" the Argonian barkeep asked.

"An Argonian Ale." The stranger replied.

"Alright, coming right up," the old Argonian said, "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I am", he replied "a friend of a friend giving me some information."

Another hooded stranger walked in taking a seat next to the first.

"You're not who I was expecting." The first stranger said to the second.

"Yea, well no one ever expects what I'll do or where I'll show up," the second stranger replied with his heavy Scottish accent and a mildly insane tone, "besides I thought you would be happy to see your favorite uncle."

"And what makes you think you're my favorite?" asked the first.

"The rest are boring," he replied, "boring, boring, boring."

"Do you want anything stranger?" the old Argonian asked.

"I'll have an ale, no wait! A mead. No, no an ale. And do you have any cheese?" the new stranger replied slightly psychotically.

"Uh yea, I'll go get some cheese." He replied.

"So what are you doing here?" asked the first stranger.

"I was bored, and I wanted to know why you are here." Replied the second.

"I need information," said the first, "now leave, you will scare away my contact."

"You're just as boring as your father, you know that," said the second, "but at least he was entertaining back in the second era." He then walked out of the bar after he got his cheese and ale.

An elderly Argonian woman walked in and beckoned the first stranger, now alone, to a table in the back corner of the bar.

"Sit down Zyr." The Argonian said in a raspy old voice.

"How did you know my name, old witch?" Zyr replied.

"I'm not a witch, I'm a shaman," the old Argonian replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, hag." Zyr said.

"I know because the Hist showed me, child." She replied, ignoring his hostility.

"So the legends are true about the Hist granting visions," Zyr said, "did you bring the map?"

"Did you bring the jewels?" the shaman replied.

Zyr pulled a bag out of his cloak and threw it on the table, his hand was briefly exposed revealing a black, jagged, clawed gauntlet.

"So you wear the cursed armor even now." The shaman said.

"It isn't cursed, it's blessed, but not by those that most receive their blessings from." Zyr replied.

"So you are the blessed of the Daedra, as the rumors say?" the shaman asked.

"Yes, it is true," Zyr replied, "now I need to get going, because according to this map I have a long journey ahead of me."

He got up to pay his tab at the bar, but some drunken Argonian decided to stop him.

"I don't see a tail coming out of your cloak, so that means you must be an outsider," the drunk said, "and I don't take too kindly to outsiders in my swamp."

The Argonian threw a drunken punch at the stranger, who caught the punch easily with his clawed gauntlet.

"Bad move, beast." Zyr said coldly.

He put his armored hand around his aggressor's throat and lifted him up, bringing him to eye level. He used his other hand to pull off his hood, revealing he was wearing a helm of Daedric design, with a Daedric sigil emblazoned on it.

"Now I don't want to have to dig the claws of my gauntlets into your neck, so why don't you be a worthless, drunken savage somewhere else." Zyr told him before throwing him into a wall.

He walked out of the bar passing an old, old Argonian on the way out.

"Zyr come over here." He said in a raspy, dry voice.

"Who in Oblivion are you to command me?" Zyr replied angrily.

"I am the oldest Argonian in Blackrose and the keeper of the Hist." He said before coughing, "I have seen your coming from the great tree."

"So what do you want?" Zyr said.

"You are quite rude, Dark One." Said the old tree keeper, "and all I want to do is invite you into my home, and listen to your story."

"And why should I tell you my story?" Zyr questioned imposingly.

"Because I know who you really are." Said the cryptic old lizard.

"And who do you think that is?" Zyr questioned.

"If you come to my home I shall tell you." Said the old tree lizard.

"Fine, Hist keeper." Zyr said in a calmer tone.

They went into the old Argonian's home and sat on either side of his fire pit as the old Argonian cooked a piece of meat over the fire.

"Are you hungry?" asked the old man.

"I wouldn't mind eating," Zyr replied, "but before anything I want you to tell me what you know."

"The Hist showed me a vision of who you are, but first I want you to agree to tell me your tale." Answered the old swamp dweller.

"Fine, I agree," Zyr answered, "now tell me what you know."

"You are the Champion of the Daedra, the bastard son of Molag Bal and Azura, and you are also a piece of the Dread Father's soul." Replied the Argonian.

* * *

><p><strong>So I figured that there wasn't enough stories of Daedra or other Tamrielic divinities, so here is mine. I enjoy looking at Elder Scrolls lore, so I wanted to make a very lore filled story. I have wanted to write this for a while and I wanted to write some more stories since I haven't wrote in a while. So please read, review, and I hope you enjoy it.<strong>


	2. The Dark Prophecy

Sometime in the late Merethic Era:

An old Chimer ran across the wastes of Resdayn trying to escape the host of soldiers coming after him.

They didn't exactly appreciate one of their own priests stealing an Elder Scroll from the temple of Boethiah.

"Sithis please protect me." The old elf said.

As soon as these words were spoken three warriors rose from the shadows of the temple guards.

The warriors appeared to be made of the Void itself.

The warrior priests of Boethiah were no strangers to battle, but the dark warriors were too powerful for them.

The old Chimer looked back at the now distracted soldier-priests.

"Poor fools don't know how outmatched they are. Those warriors are the souls of warriors that served Sithis in life, and are strengthened by him in death."

The Chimer was a servant of Sithis and was commanded to enter the ranks of the priests to steal and read their Elder Scroll.

The Chimer took his chance to read the Elder Scroll while the soldiers were distracted.

He saw many things in that blinding light. He saw the future and the past. He saw the fall of his race, the destruction of their enemies, the rise of a new temple, the death of thousands of elves, dragons would enslave men, wars would rage, royalty would rise and fall, and so would empires. Conspiracies would happen, as would peace, the Chimer lords would die, the gates of Oblivion would open, and the World Eater would be slain.

Then he saw darkness.

A voice spoke to him from everywhere and nowhere.

"_**You have done well," **_the voice stated, _**"now I will let you see my favorite part."**_

He saw two figures in the darkness, a large powerful looking vampire and a Chimer woman wearing a dress made of roses.

"_**The Vampire King will make a deal with me for power, but I will turn it in my favor,"**_ spoke the voice,_** "then his actions will cause a great deal of grief for the Queen of Roses."**_

He saw another figure rise from the shadows wearing Daedric armor marked with Daedric sigils.

"_**They will bear a child, who will be filled with a piece of my soul,"**_ the voice laughed before continuing, _**"He will be part Daedra, part vampire, all Sithis."**_

He saw the vampire teaching the Daedra warrior how to fight.

"_**His father will think he is on his side, but he will truly work for me."**_

He saw the Daedric warrior standing over a bloodied dragon, and saw Tamriel burning in the background.

"Why will you cause this destruction my lord?" the old elf said.

"_**Both the Aedra and the Daedra were born of my blood. The Daedra were entirely my creation and embrace me. But the Aedra the Aldmer worship were made from the blood of me and my brother. They embrace his ways of "order" and "peace". Their ways sicken me, so I will humble them and destroy what they hold dear."**_

"Why have you shown ME this?"

"_**No Aldmer in existence would ever agree to serve me against the Aedra. Men have not yet come to this continent. None would listen to a prophecy of the beastfolk. The Chimer escaped the Aldmer ways of Aedra worship, and embraced the Daedra, so they earned my respect. You were my most loyal priest and I felt you should be rewarded and made my dark prophet."**_

"What should I do now?"

"_**I will pacify the warriors chasing you. Tell them what you saw."**_

"Yes, Dread Father."

Once again his vision went black as the Void. The first thing he saw when he awoke was the tip of a sword.

"Halt enemy of Resdayn." Boethiah's head priest commanded.

"I am not your enemy. I bring word of a great victory of the Daedra over the Aedra." The old elf said.

"How do you know of this?" the priest inquired.

"I read the Elder Scroll." The old Chimer replied.

"Then why have you not been blinded like the other priests who read it?" the priest asked.

"The Dread Father protected me."

At those words the priest drew back in fear.

"Take him in for questioning." The priest told the soldiers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Void, Sithis was starting to see his plan take root.<p>

"Great Dread Father, I humbly ask you to grant me a boon, to use against your enemies and mine." Molag Bal said, his voice rarely showed respect or politeness, but to insult Sithis in the Void meant death, no matter if you are a Daedric Prince or not.

"_**First you will answer a few questions for me."**_

"As you wish Dread Lord."

"_**It requires a lot of energy for a Daedric Prince to visit me, but I don't sense that you have been weakened in any way, how?"**_

"Mephala has been known to commune with you, so I made a deal to use her passage in exchange for giving her influence over vampires to use in her assassinations."

"_**Why do you need a boon from me, and why would you risk coming here and dealing with Mephala for it?"**_

"The Aedra have been a tiresome bother lately, and I need something to make them less of a pest."

"_**What have they done?"**_

"Akatosh has cursed my vampires with weakness to the sun and fire. Stendarr has his followers fighting my worshipers and my vampires. Arkay opposes necromancy and collecting of souls by my followers. I need them off of my back."

"_**What if I told you I could give you something that could not only distract the Aedra, but shame their very existence by beating them in battle?"**_

"What could you possibly give me that could defeat them?"

"_**A piece of my soul."**_

"You would empower me with your soul?"

"_**No, of course not."**_

"Then what will you do?"

"_**I will put my soul into a worthy conduit, who will then serve this purpose."**_

"Who will serve as this conduit?"

"_**First tell me something. Are you willing to do anything to shame the Aedra."**_

"Yes."

"_**This warrior will be your son. You will put him through all Daedric ceremonies and rights of passage. And one day you will accept his rule as Lord of Oblivion."**_

"I bow to no Daedra!"

"_**Did you just disrespect me?" **_the voice of Sithis took on a murderous tone, and hands came out of the Void and grabbed Molag Bal, _**"you have no power here, know your place worm. You will bow to him and you will NEVER disrespect me again."**_

"Alright I accept your terms." Molag Bal said, the hands grasping him dissipated into the darkness.

"_**Well than you should know the next term," **_Sithis continued, _**"you will father this warrior and raise him. But his mother will be your fellow Daedric Lord Azura."**_

"How will I get her to consent to that?"

"_**Did I say she had to consent? You are losing your edge, King of Rape."**_

Molag Bal understood what Sithis was getting at.

"_**You only need to do these things, I will take care of the rest."**_

"Thank you, my Dread Father."

* * *

><p><strong>This story has already gotten more reviews than my previous story (not that that is saying much) so I decided to continue it. And don't worry, Zyr may be extremely powerful (by mortal standards) but he will be battling other extremely powerful immortals, so he will still face hardships. Thank you to anyone who reads or reviews this story.<strong>


End file.
